Guardian
by Ochiba Konpeki
Summary: Karen wants her first time to be with him. Mysterion. Kencest for the win.


_Inspired by a conversation with a friend (coughyouknowwhoyouarecough) and my inability to focus on my AP Art History exam._

**Guardian**

I sat at my window, watching the stars and satellites above and the late night bike riders below. It was something like eleven at night, around the time Karen usually calls for me. Well, not me. _Him_. The costume was in a nearby drawer, the same as it always was apart from the increased size. I was no longer scrawny and short-Kyle's mother had started feeding me a few years ago, and now, when I donned the costume, I looked like a proper hero, with a fuller face and muscular physique. I was damn proud. When you live in my kind of world, muscle is a sign of success, like fatness and age back in medieval times.

I pulled the good over my head, closing my eyes and letting Kenny slip away and Mysterion take his place. Kenny merely stands in front of his father and takes a beating for Karen—Mysterion holds her and assures her that everything will be fine and that he will always be there for her.

I wondered, for a moment, what I would do when I had to move out next year to accompany Stan to Colorado State. I shook it off. I'd worry about that when the time came. In the meantime, her sweet voice was beckoning to me. "Mysterion?" she called. I jumped out of my window-close to the wall so she couldn't see me, crept around the edge of the yard in the shadows and waited for her face to disappear from the window. Years of practice made the climb up the tree to her window easy, even in the dark.

The moment she saw me, crouched in her window, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely. She didn't smile enough anymore, I thought. At almost sixteen, she was more beautiful than ever and seeing her without a smile just broke my heart. She stood before me as my feet hit the floor and walked into me, delicately pressing herself against my chest. I grabbed the edges of my cloak and wrapped the heavy cloth about her as well as my arms. She shivered just slightly. Come to think of it, she wasn't wearing much, just a tank top and short shorts.

I released her and looked her up and down. _Very_ short shorts. Where had she gotten those? Mysterion's gravelly voice, with a tinge of brotherly overprotectiveness, muttered playfully, "I better be the only boy who sees you in those shorts."

"You are!" she assured me quickly. "Of course you are... You're my best friend, right?" Karen asked, not looking at me.

I nodded, concern rising in my throat at her tone. She sat on the bed and patted the blankets next to her. I sat as well, allowing her to crawl into my lap like she did when she was a little girl, straddling my thighs with her arms around my neck. She kissed my masked face on the cheek as I wrapped my arms around her waist, holding her close and breathing in her comforting smell of cheap perfume and paint. "You're my guardian angel, right? You'd do anything for me, right?"

Frightened, I pulled her tightly against me. "Do I need to kill someone?" I inquired softly, double checking that it was my hero voice and not my angry brother voice. She giggled and told me no before sighing and relaxing into my arms.

"I love you, Mysterion."

I stroked her hair, gloved fingers getting caught on the delicate strands. "I love you, too, doll." I responded gently, holding the back of her neck like mom used to hold mine. She melted against me, taking a deep breath.

"Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

She kissed me. Full on the lips, and if not for the passion behind it I still could've called it platonic. It was anything but, filled with a clumsily translated desperation and need. She pulled back slightly, and as though she could feel my discomfort, started explaining quickly, "I just... All my friends are having sex and talking about their boyfriends and how those boys make them feel, light headed, butterflies in their stomach, and that's how _you_ make me feel, Myst. When I realized it, it just consumed me. You're all I can think about. I keep writing your name everywhere like a lovestruck ditz and I had to start bringing extra panties to school because thinking of you made me so wet. My friends keep bugging me about sex and how great it is and how special your first time is." Her grip tightened to bruising. "I want my first time to be with you."

I sat silently, trying to work through that litany. My shock had rendered me absolutely speechless. This should have been the moment I revealed my true identity. I should've spoken in Kenny's voice and said, _"We can't do that, Karen."_ However, that would mean taking Mysterion away from her. Rejecting her would break her into a million little pieces, like any teenage girl. And if I had sex with her, I would never be able to identify myself. There was no way out.

She kissed me again. I sat unresponsive. Something stirred in my chest, the same possessiveness that had made me dislike her clothes. I tried to evaluate if I could go through with it. I pushed her back a little and looked at her objectively. Long, beautiful brown hair falling around her face like a picture frame; stunningly deep brown eyes (just like mom's, I thought); sweet pink lips. Her body was petite and smooth and tan. Her chest rose and fell rapidly beneath her skimpy blue tank top. I forced myself to think about her breasts. They were small but enough for a handful, I guessed. Her nipples were probably pink like mine. Her stomach was flat. Her thighs, almost entirely bare, were tan and soft.

I concluded that I would not hesitate were she not my sister. I felt something begin to rise in the crotch of my costume as she ground against me and kissed me again, desperately trying to sway me. She wanted this. I felt like I had to. I'm not her brother right now, I told myself firmly. I'm Mysterion.

OoO

He was so warm and sweet and solid under me. I could feel my thighs trembling just slightly as I mentally begged him to touch me. I kissed him again and again, unable to keep myself from rubbing my swollen sex against him. I wanted him. More than I had ever wanted anything and considering I had nothing, that was saying something. I needed him inside me. I didn't care if it hurt. I kept kissing and kissing until finally, good god, finally, he kissed back. I could tell immediately he knew what he was doing, and for a second I felt kind of hurt, wondering who he had done this with. And how old he was. Older than me, at least.

He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer and that was all I needed to forget those concerns. Mysterion was a good kisser, playful, and his lips were soft. I wanted to keep going forever but alas, he pushed me away and lifted me off of his lap and onto the bed. Hurt, I started to ask what was wrong but he interrupted me and told me, in a slightly unsteady voice, that he was going to turn out the lights. He walked to the switch stiffly, as though he wasn't really sure how, and locked the door before casting us into darkness.

I couldn't see anything, just vague movement as Mysterion approached me again. Excitement welled up in my throat. This was happening. Now. The thought sent a spike of harsh arousal into my stomach and I shivered. "Cold?" he asked as he reached me, pushing me back and draping himself and his heavy cloak over me. He radiated heat. I made a noncommittal noise as he adjusted himself, pushing his lips against mine again. We kissed for what seemed like hours, Myst not making any attempts to further the encounter. Eventually, I realized he was probably waiting for my go-ahead.

I pushed him off and rolled on top of him, looking down at where I supposed his face should be as I settled against his lap, feeling his half-hard erection. It excited me. I reached down and pulled my shirt off in one smooth movement, revealing my little white bra. I wondered if he could see me. His gloved hands found my hips again and his thumbs tickled as they smoothed over my skin. I grabbed his wrists, pressing his palms to my breasts and sighing contently at the sound of his quiet gasp. I leaned down, bracing myself on my elbows and pressing my lips to his neck. "You can take it off of you want." I murmured with something like shyness in my voice.

Obediently, Myst's hands found the clip over my spine and undid it with only a moment of difficulty. I sat up and shrugged it off, again urging him to touch me. His palm brushed over my erect nipple and I couldn't help but to grind down on him again, feeling him harden. It felt good, the friction, his fingers toying with my nipples, knowing that he was going to take me. My breath became shaky and my hands began to tremble. I braced myself on his chest, grinding harder, feeling a tension in my stomach and a burning in my groin that was altogether unfamiliar and pleasant.

"Have you ever..." he choked a little, hands stilling. "Have you ever done this with anyone before?"

"I kissed somebody once." I replied with a shrug, slowing down as well and feeling more than a little disappointed. "Why?" I had a feeling I knew. "And before you ask, yes, this is what I want and I'm sure."

He swallowed loudly. "Okay." He paused. "Have you ever had an orgasm?"

I shook my head, forgetting for a moment that he couldn't see me. "Not yet."

He gently pushed me off and we changed positions yet again. He kissed me, on the lips, and then my neck, my breasts, my stomach, slowly moving down. He skipped over my little shorts and kissed the inside of my thigh, causing me to inhale shakily and audibly. His fingers found the button and deftly undid it and pulled down the zipper. I lifted my hips so that he could pull them down, relishing in being so exposed to my love.

I squirmed a little, arching my hips just slightly in anticipation. He sat up and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my white panties and pulled them down, pausing at my feet and removing my ankle socks as well. I took a deep breath, trying not to feel nervous as he guided me to rest my thighs on his shoulders and leaned down toward my sex. I felt his hot breath on me and moaned out loud, feeling my clit throb. I wanted this so badly I could scream. What was he waiting for?

I short circuited for a second when his lips touched mine. My hands shot down to curl in his hair, finding only a hood instead. His tongue slid out from between his lips just a little and he slowly licked up. "Myst!" I cried, as quietly as possible. Not stopping his slow up and down motion, he looped his arms under my thighs and found my hands, lacing his fingers with mine and holding on tightly.

His tongue pressed into me and I could feel my thighs start to shake as I dug my nails into the backs of his hands, arching my hips to press the hot, wet warmth further inside. I moaned lowly, the coiled feeling in my abdomen returning. He pulled away, took a deep breath, and set his lips directly over my clit, sucking on it and rubbing it with the tip of his tongue.

It burned. I expanded inside myself, every muscle in my body tensing as wave after wave of white hot pleasure rushed over me. I frantically bucked my hips against Mysterion's glorious mouth, calling his name over and over and holding tightly to his hands.

The tremors eventually subsided and he pulled back, releasing my hands and shifting up to kiss my face as I panted and tried to recover. He held me tightly, pulling me close, and after several long minutes I became aware of his hardness pressed into my thigh. The calm lethargy that settled over me and made my eyes heavy didn't stop me from demanding quietly, "I want you inside me now."

Mysterion took a long, deep breath against my neck, but nodded slowly after a moment. "Okay, sweetheart." he complied.

I grinned, feeling myself flush with renewed arousal. "There are condoms in the top drawer of my dresser."

He rolled off of me and stood, heavy boots thudding on the dirty carpet as he began to shuffle blindly in the drawer-my panty drawer, actually, I realized belatedly. I couldn't bring myself to be embarrassed. I reached down to touch myself, a jolt of pleasure rushing up my spine from my over-sensitized flesh. I was wet enough to drown a man, slick, clit and labia swollen and sensitive. A bit of nervousness hit me suddenly as he turned back around, supposedly with a condom. I forced a smile even though he couldn't see it. "Where did you get condoms?" he asked.

"Sex ed." I explained shortly as he settled over me again, cloak forming a tent around us, like we were in our own little world. Suddenly overcome with affection, I kissed him again. "Put it on." I commanded softly.

I was half hoping he would have to remove his costume, but he reached for his belt, undoing it and, judging by the rustling and the crinkle of the wrapper being undone, pushing it down to reveal his cock. I reached to touch it before he could put the condom on. It was warm and hard and soft at the same time, solid and thick. I moaned lightly at the thought that I would get have it inside me. He gently brushed my hand away to put the latex on.

Suddenly, he was leaned over me, bracing himself with one hand placed on the mattress next to my head. I could feel the head of his cock against my entrance and felt my muscles tense up in anticipation. He kissed the corner of my lips. "You're sure?" he checked again.

I nodded slowly. "I love you, Myst."

He sighed. "I love you too, doll."

He started to press in. It hurt, more than I expected, but it was still manageable. The first inch was the worst. After that, there was only the orgasmic sensation of being slowly penetrated and filled. He pressed his pelvis into mine, finally in to the hilt. We both shook and panted, stilling as we adjusted to the heat. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, urging him to move with a roll of my hips.

He obeyed me as he always does, pulling out slowly and pushing back in to fill me once more. It hurt a little still, but it was well worth feeling him loving me from the inside out, pressed so close to me. It was quiet aside from our unsteady breathing. This didn't feel quite as good as his tongue but it was much more satisfying. I felt so wanted and desired and full.

Mysterion pressed his face into my neck when he came, moaning in that low, gravelly voice of his. He kind of melted against me, still inside though I could feel him growing soft. I stroked the back of his head through his hood, blissfully happy and half asleep. "Thank you." I whispered as he rolled over onto his back, fussing with the condom and tying it as well as redoing his pants.

He curled into me, pressing his clothes form into my naked one. "You're welcome, doll." he sighed. I could feel myself drifting to sleep as he pulled the blankets up to cover us.

OoO

I waited until I was certain she was asleep before I slowly started inching my way out of her bed. For a long minute, I stood in the middle of her room, staring at her, used condom in hand. Numbly, I threw the bit of latex into the trash can and moved to the window, opening it and relishing in the cool South Parkian winter air that blasted in. I jumped out onto the window sill, closing the window best I could. I jumped to the ground instead of climbing down the trees, telling myself I deserved the pain of hitting my hands and knees on the frozen ground. I opted to walk around instead of going to my room, tugging my cloak tightly around myself and turning towards the road.

I didn't make it far before I found myself kneeling in an alley, retching painfully in self-disgust. It felt like the pain of my stomach muscles contracting would never end but eventually, it did. I stared, trembling, at the soiled concrete beneath me for a very long time before I urged myself to my feet, wiping my mouth on my sleeve and finally turning back to home.

At least Karen was happy.

_**QUESTIONS, COMMENTS, CONCERNS? REVIEW!**_


End file.
